Stranded
by Yoruyonaka Sakusha
Summary: Yuki and Kyo have had the luck to get stuck in the middle of a forest together after a particularly nasty storm. Will new bonds form, or will old hatred renew itself? R&R!


**Hello again. Yes, yet another story from the one and only Yoruyonaka Watarimono! I hope you like this one as well as all my others! Please remember to read and review to keep me motivated! **

**Disclaimer: Sigh I really have not been fortunate enough to own the series Fruits Basket. Perhaps in a different universe I could, but in this one, I do not. Sob **

What kind of sick joke was this? Honestly, fate had to be conspiring against him or something. To be abandoned in the woods was one thing, because really, Kyo could take care of himself. To be stuck in the woods with Yuki however, well, that was a whole other thing in itself.

Whoever had signed the school up for this thing was a complete and total imbecile! What person in their right mind would ever do this to their fellow classmates!?

Kyo's school had been signed up for an expedition adventure through the forest. A large forest really, if you got turned around, but if you knew where the path was and stayed on the path you would be completely fine, getting to the camp at the end of the path within a day.

However if you, oh, lets say got caught in a lightning storm in the middle of the fricken forest and got separated from the group when trying to get to a safe area while the trees were falling down all around you, then it would take _more_ than a day. Maybe two, or three, depending on how well you knew your way around the place, or if you had a map.

Which neither Yuki or Kyo had and neither Yuki or Kyo did.

Kyo angrily searched through Yuki's backpack again, desperately hoping that somehow the map would be found in the soggy mess of clothing, snacks and other random objects of which did not consist of a compass, a cellphone, a radio...

Or a goddamn map.

Kyo sighed in frustration, finally giving up and getting off the log he was sitting on.

He looked around angrily, trying to figure one thing out from another, or see if he could recognize anything to indicate what direction the path was, but it was no use. The storm had been particularly horrible, winds so strong they blew branches off trees, rain that flew so hard it hurt when it hit you in the face, and to top it off thunder and lightning to block out all sounds of the ones around him while trees were catching fire and falling over.

The damn idiots who organized this thing hadn't even looked at a weather report.

Kyo had even sensed it coming, being sensitive to the rain as a cat, and had tried to warn his groups scout. The scout, however, was a total asshole and a ditz, so he had let the storm come right up behind them saying 'it won't be too bad', or 'gotta keep moving' and idiotic crap like that.

Kyo lashed out at a rotten piece of wood, kicking it violently so that it split in two and flew through the air, landing near Yuki's resting spot.

Yuki sighed, watching Kyo stalk around, still looking around, staying in sight. He supposed it was a little better to know that Kyo's energy was back again, as it had been pretty drained while they had hidden out. Thankfully though, it seemed to be the weather that made him sluggish, and not the water as they were still pretty thoroughly soaked.

The storm had hit them rather suddenly, and Yuki wished that their moron of a guide had been sensible enough to listen to Kyo when he told him there was a storm coming. The lightning had been the worse of all, that and the wind. Branches had been flying through the air from the wind, also making the rain as hard as hail while the lightning cracked through one too many trees around them.

One way or another, while the group had been heading towards a point the scout knew there was a tavern, one particularly nasty crack of thunder roared through the air, causing the mere ground to vibrate, and a large bolt of lightning had struck down, sending a simultaneous crack sounding through every ones chest. The tree had been far too close to the group. Kyo, who's energy had already been sliced in half, and Yuki, who was being weighed down by the bag he carried on his back, ended up on the other side of the tree from the group. More thunder blocked out any sound they might hear of the group, the rain falling so thick around them now that it was near impossible to see too far past the fallen tree, and more quickly than thought possible, Yuki and Kyo had been separated from the group.

Somehow, they had managed to find a place to hide near a fallen tree that had created a sort of burrow big enough for the two of them.

Thankfully enough, the storm didn't last long and the thick layer of clouds above them hardly made any rain as they ran through the sky quickly.

"Oi! Rat! What way were we heading to the camp?" Kyo asked angrily, searching the sky.

"East." Yuki answered shortly. He already knew there was no way to tell where the sun was coming from. It was still early morning (Yuki was still slightly grumpy over the fact they woke up at 5 to start the hike) and on top of the clouds covering what traces there might be of the sun, there were also the tall trees that still stood, most likely blocking off view of the sun.

Kyo set about examining the trees, looking for one that had a branch he could reach. There were many, but some of them looked like they were still weak branched, or they didn't have many that went to the top of the tree. Kyo glanced at Yuki, who wasn't really paying attention much and looked like he was zoning out. _Stupid rat, _Kyo thought begrudgingly, _not even trying to find out where the hell we are._

Kyo picked a tree and started climbing it, hoisting himself up onto the first branch.

Yuki, hearing a strange scraping noise, looked over to see Kyo climbing up the tree skillfully, going rather quickly and easily despite the slipperiness caused by the rain. He didn't say a word as Kyo climbed, hoping that his eyes would somehow pick out the sun behind the dense clouds.

Kyo reached the top, and Yuki saw him scan the sky, adjusting himself so he could look all around. Finally, after about five minutes, Kyo began climbing down. Yuki waited patiently until Kyo jumped to the ground gracefully, his lithe body straightening itself evenly in one fluid motion.

"Well?" Yuki asked wearily, feeling slightly more tired than usual, even though by now it was probably already ten O'clock.

"We want to go that way," Kyo said, pointing in the direction Yuki's back faced.

"Should we even be moving from where we are? What if someone tries to look for us?"

Kyo looked over at Yuki, not quite glaring. It felt a little more than strange to be carrying on a conversation with him in such a civil tone.

"I doubt it. The storm probably took out the electricity, so the group won't be able to call anyone. Cell-phones most likely won't have service out here either. And knowing that moron leading them they've probably headed out by now for the camp." Kyo grounded out the last sentence angrily, knowing this all could have been avoided if it wasn't for the scout.

Yuki nodded in consent as Kyo walked back over to close and pick up Yuki's backpack, sliding his arms through the loops. He took a few steps before looking back at Yuki, who was simply watching him.

"Let's go then, Damn rat. The sooner we get there the sooner I'm not here with you!" Kyo said impatiently.

"Well excuse me for getting separated from the group. Do you honestly think I did it on purpose?" Yuki stood and began walking with Kyo, not failing to notice that he was carrying his backpack for him.

"You shouldn't be stupid enough to go the in the opposite direction of where the group is!"

"Look who's talking. You're here aren't you? Stupid Cat."

"Damn Rat! It was freaking _raining_! I couldn't help it!"

"You should be able to overcome a little drizzle if you're so strong."

"Drizzle!? Are you kidding me!?"

**Hey, sorry if the chapter was a little short. A new chapter will come up soon once I finish writing it and get some reviews! I plan to stick with this story guys! Sorry for being so long to get back to**


End file.
